Snow Days
by greenpuppy19
Summary: Cameron is forced to stay with House. Smut. I'm one of those people that suck at summaries.
1. Snow Days

So, it's been a while since I did one of these things, seventh grade maybe and that sucked. But I figure I was bug you guys about your writing so here it goes…

Snow Days

Cameron parked her car near the hospital; she got to work early so she could always park near the hospital. Which was nice because it was the middle of the December and cold to walk in. Lately, she had gotten to work even earlier all week. Her shower had broken and wouldn't be fixed until tomorrow, Saturday. Cameron got out of her car and began walking to the conference room first. After dropping off her things she went to the locker room. _"One nice thing about getting her early is no one is in the locker room." _Cameron thought. She took off her black three quarter shirt folded it neatly. Next she took the black skirt with blue bubbles she had bought earlier that she bought in the beginning of the week. Cameron always had to have her whole outfit match even if no one could see her underwear. Her bra and panties were black with blue lace. She took those off too and wrapped herself in a towel and stepped into the shower.

The showers were nicer than normal hospital showers. They were marble and had marble seats as well. Cameron always thought they were probably easier to clean and disinfect. She hung the towel on a near by rack and turned the knob spraying out at first hot water, but then cooled to a nice warm temperature. The water first soaked her hair, then moved to her face, her breasts, and her stomach, to her hips, finally rolling to her toes. She knew no one was there but she peaked head outside the door of the shower just the same. No one was there.

She readjusted the showerhead so it would still spray on her when she sat down. Cameron sat down on the bench it was cold. She put her left hand on her left breast and squeezed. _"I hate you like everyone else, happy?" _She said to him, but knew better. She still had feeling for Doctor Gregory House. With that thought Cameron spread legs and began rubbing her vagina with her fingers and left the hospital for one of her fantasies.

House was in the shower with her. Both bodies soaked to the bone.

"Hi." He says in a slow sexy voice.

"Hi" she replies moves towards him.

Their lips touch ever so slightly before she opens her mouth to let his tongue in. House's tongue explores her mouth, guns, teeth, and tongue-everything. He was a thirsty man in a desert and Cameron was his water. Cameron pulls away, trailing her kiss down. On her knees she teases her the tip of his penis. Then slowly takes his penis in her mouth until in whole thing was in her mouth. Stroking it up and down throbbing, as it grew larger in her mouth. House released a quiet moan. Stroke, Stroke. She had had a dick in her mouth before but this one, oh this one was so perfect – size, taste, and texture. It would be heaven if she could have his dick all day. And two more moans she said she was going to cum. She wanted his cum in her mouth to taste it to drink. She got her wish when he exploded in her mouth. It was sweet millions of times better than candy. She swallowed it all, happily. House led to the bench, sitting her down. He slowly opened her legs putting his three fingers in her vagina caressing it, slowly while licking her breast. Cameron let's out a moan. He does this harder, harder. He lifts his head kissing her before going back down to her breast.

"Don't you dare stop Gregory House!" Cameron screams.

A few more lick and brushes she climax. He kisses her on the neck first then her mouth softly.

"Sure you don't want me stop?" he says smugly.

"No." Cameron says wanting more.

"No more. Okay." He teases her, pulling away. She grabs his shoulder.

"Please keep touching." She begs.

"Do you need me?" he says.

"Yes, God yes." Cameron says, wanting nothing but for him to touch her.

House bends down licking her soaked vagina. First around the edges, cleaning the mess he had made with his fingers. He made his way to the center. Sticking his tongue in her, he sucked her clit. She moaned. He sucked while licking in all the right places. She climaxed faster than the first time and was left panting. Cameron tried to catch her breath. Meanwhile, House laid down on the marble floor. Cameron followed; she sat down and knew she would have to do most of the work because of his leg. She was millimeters away from his penis.

THAMP!

Allison Cameron snapped back to reality. Someone had walked in. "_or maybe someone walked out! What if they heard me?"_ Her heart skipped a beat. She opened the door slightly, Cuddy had just come me and seemed as if she didn't hear anything.

"Phew" she released and glanced at the clock, she needed to be in the conference room in an hour. She washed her hair. Grabbed the towel and dried herself. Cameron went to her locker and put her clothes back on. As she walked out she saw Cuddy.

"So, why are you showering at the hospital?" Cuddy asked.

"The one at my house broke." Cameron replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'd lend you a room and a shower at my house but I have family coming over." Cuddy said.

"No, I wouldn't want to bother you. I better get going." Cameron said smiling with a wave.

She walked to the conference room. House tossed his red and grey ball into the air and caught it; he repeated his activity until Cameron walked.

"You got here early. Why?" he asked.

"You got here on time. Why?" she answered.

She had learned how to respond to his questions so he wouldn't ask a follow up question. Cameron had thought of what she had been doing before in the locker room. Embarrassed walked to the coffee machine and began making coffee. She avoid his eye contact, she could feel he eyes on her. The coffee finished, around the same time Chase and Foreman entered the conference room.

"So, do we have a case yet?" said Chase looking at House funny for being on time.

"No and stop doing at me with that dumb look on your face." House snapped.

"So, what now?" Foreman said.

'I guess, we just sit back. Chase your doing my clinic duty." House said. Chase learned not to protest and began leaving.

"Chase, Foreman, the shower at my house broke. Could I stay with either of you?" asked Cameron.

"Sorry, I'm have family coming over." Said Chase.

"I'll be out of town. Sorry Cameron." Said Foreman, "maybe you can stay with Wil-'

"You can stay at my place." House said cutting off Foreman.

"Why?" Cameron asked dumbstruck.

"You said it yourself, your shower broke." House replied in a childish voice.

"Yeah, but why are you being… nice?" she said nervous.

"Take it or leave it, last chance." He began walking towards his office.

"I'll take it." She said hesitantly.

"I know." He said with smug smile.

She walked into his office and she sat in a chair. Both waiting to see what would happen in the next few hours. "_I wonder if you has sex fantasies in the shower. Damn, it's been a few minuets and I'm already thinking about him. It may be hard to resist coming on to him. Maybe I should back down. But then I won't have a shower, I guess I'll just have to stuck it out."_ Cameron though. She left to do her clinic work, leaving the two other doctors very confused.

The day had ended. There were no cases today, so she ended up staying in the clinic all the day. Cameron went to find House. He was in his office.

"Are you still offering to left me stay with you?" she asked. "_Let me stay with you, let me be with you, let me hold you, let me fuck you." _Cameron thought scolding herself.

"Yeah sure, we'll take my bike." House said.

"But what if I need to drive somewhere?" she said.

"I'll drive you. You don't know where I live and it will be weird for you to follow me." He replied.

"Okay. Are you leaving soon?" she asked.

"I'm done. Let's go." He said.

They walked to the parking lot. House got on and handed Cameron the helmet.

"You're going to have to hold on to me."

Cameron put her arms around him. She smiled this was the only time he let her get close to him. He drove off. She ended up putting her head on his back half way into the ride. When he stopped the bike she realized they were at her house. She looked at him confused.

"You're going to need something to change into." He said

She nodded and quickly grabbed her four best outfits, toothpaste and everything she needed that she didn't bring to shower at the hospital. She came back out side and look forward to being close to House again. They got to House "bachelor pad" as he called it within five minuets.

They walked in. The place was slightly messy but charming in a House kid of way.

"Made yourself at home, just not _too_ at home. The guest bedroom is the second door on the right down the hall. The first is my room and the first room on the left is the bathroom. The living room is over left, as you can see, and up past that is the kitchen. Your making dinner." He said.

She simply nodded and went to put her stuff in the guest bedroom. Then walked into the living room. Cameron sat on the sofa. House was already playing piano; Cameron listened, hours pasted. Meanwhile, a blizzard was pounding and soon they be snowed in.

Okay, so I'm way to lazy to check the grammar, I know I probably have typos here and there and words missing, but whatever. Still review.


	2. Pride And Prejudice

Okay so, I'm going to try to keep the time relatively realist. Hence, no one will be getting any for the next few chapters, unless it's a fantasy. So, if that's what your looking for, this probably isn't were you wannabe. But if you're willing to stick it out, it will be good when it happens. Hah! I'm such a chick, I know. So, let's continue were we left off.

---------------------------------------------

Pride and Prejudice

House fingers were beginning to get tired. He stopped playing and covered the keys. Cameron, who had lost herself in his music, snapped back to reality and looked at House with a confused look.

"It's 8:30. We got here at 5 and we haven't eaten since 12. Which is why your making diner." said House.

"What? Why? I don't even know where you keep your pots and pans." Replied Cameron shocked.

"Well, you're staying at MY house. Besides, you can just throw a pizza in the oven and make sure it doesn't burn." House said with a smut smile.

"Okay, that's fair." Cameron knew better than to argue, besides he was doing _her_ a favor.

"Come on." House smiles slightly.

_What House smiled? Why? Was it to me? Does he like having me her? Did he just think of something funny in his head? Does he think of other things when we're together? Okay. Relax Cameron. It was nothing._

She follows him to the kitchen, where they decide on a pepperoni pizza. Put it in for 20 minuets. House Went to the refrigerator grabbed rocky road ice cream and whipped cream. Then walked over and grabbed spoons. He silently offered her a spoon and she silently accepted. It was just like House to eat desert before dinner. They ate the ice cream right out of the box and put whipped cream on their spoons. Cameron put some ice cream and whipped cream on her spoon and flung it at House. He looked up shock. He calmly grabbed the whipped cream and sprayed it on Cameron's head. Cameron smiled. She took a handful of ice cream and wiped it over his face. This started an all out food fight. Ice cream and whipped cream flying back and forth…

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

The pizza was done. They both burst into laugher. House took out the pizza.

"What some?" he asked.

"Well, now that I've burned off the calories, sure." She said.

"Oh, so that's why we did that," replied House.

"Nope, because your immature." Cameron said smugly taking a bit of the pizza.

"I'm immature, you started a food fight."

"You eat desert before dinner, I had to teach you a lesson."

"Really? What else will you teach me today?"

"Well, for one your gonna be the one cleaning the mess."

"Nope. Wilson will do it." House said sticking his tongue out.

Cameron laughs. The two finish the pizza and went to bed… not together.

Cameron woke up the next morning, she thought about changing out of her pajamas' but it was morning and she figured House wasn't up yet. She walked into the kitchen; it was clean. Maybe House was up or couldn't sleep. She started to make coffee and walked into the living room. House was there. He put Bob Dylan on.

"I thought Wilson was going to clean the kitchen," Cameron said smugly.

"Wilson won't be here for a while," House said paying more attention to Bob Dylan.

"Why?" Cameron asked confused, "Because of me?"

"If you can control the weather, then yeah you," House mocked.

"Huh? Want do you mean?" Cameron was totally confused.

"We're snowed in."

"No, we're not…"

"I'm afraid we are."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Listen to Dylan," As House said that Like A Rolling Stone started playing.

"The organ," Cameron said.

"What about it?" House said.

"It's off by an eighth." Cameron stated.

House replayed the song from the beginning. In fact the organ, at the beginning, was off from the rest of the band by an eighth note. House looked at Cameron and then back at the song. How did she know, he never noticed.

"I've never thought you as much of a Dylan fan," House said question ally.

"What? Was the great thinker House wrong about something," Cameron replied.

"Well…" House began.

"No, your right. I've never been a big Dylan fan," mockingly correcting herself.

"Do you play an instrument?" House asked.

"No. Why?" Cameron said.

"How did you notice the organ is off?" House scanned her for any answer to his question.

"I don't know. I just noticed." Cameron became more confused as he asked question.

He grabbed her hand and start pulling her to walk. She followed. He sat her down at the piano. Grab a piece of manuscript paper. He wrote the C scale starting from middle C, the note on the first ledger line below the staff. He pressed the C key with her thumb, D with her index finger, E with her middle, then crossed with her thumb and went down the rest of the notes in the C scale with her right hand. He placed her hand back onto middle C.

"The music alphabet starts with A goes to G and then restarts. This is C. Everything from middle C, which his where your finger is, you play with your right hand. Play C with your thumb. The notes go alphabetically. Play D and E with your next two fingers. Then cross over with your thumb to play F. The notes go G, A, B next play those with your next three fingers. Try it." House said.

"Why?" Cameron replied.

"Because I want you to." House said.

"I know you want me to, but that's not a real reason. Why do you want me to?" Cameron asked.

"You have a good ear, I think you'd make a good piano player." House said getting a bit antsy.

Cameron plays the scale,

"Why are you doing this?"

"I already told you." House said annoyed.

"No, I mean this all of this. Why are you letting me stay here?" Cameron asked again.

"Because we're snowed in." House replied calmly.

"And now, you're avoiding the question. Why did you offer to let me stay here?" Cameron asked forcefully.

"Because I was in a nice mood." He said.

"No. You aren't nice. You wanted something." Cameron said getting more curious as he avoids the answer.

"Hey, if we weren't snowed in, I'd make you leave for that comment."

"Don't change the subject."

"… … … Wilson was going to ask you out, I said that I thought you still wanted to jump me so I bet him; you would after spending a weekend here." House lied

"You're an ass Gregory House." Cameron said, eyes fill up with water. She slapped House and went to the guest room and locked the door. _His door_. The walked to the bed her bed and picked up the book she brought with her. Pride and Prejudice. _What was I thinking coming here? Our relationship would end like in the story, we would fight and then make up and fall in love, of course not. This was House. He had rejected me more than once. I should have figured it out. This isn't fantasy world._ Cameron wipes the tears from her and opens her book and begins to read until she fell asleep. The next morning she would tell him it was nothing.

Meanwhile, House rubs his face. For such a small girl, Cameron hits hard. House reflects on what he had just said. It was totally fabricated. Now, Cameron thought Wilson liked her too. Now, he would have to call Wilson, who would lecture him and how he really loved Cameron, which he already knew. Wilson would also tell him to let go of his fears. Which was way harder than it sounded. Considering he had been married three times and none of those marriages worked out. House picked up the phone and called,

"Hey Wilson."

"What did you do?"

"What no hello anymore?"

"You only call when you did something I should be angry at your for. So, out with it?"

"Well, since her shower broke, I invited Cameron to stay at my place."

"You did what? House, you kno-"

"I know, I know. There's more. She asked me why I did it. I couldn't tell her anything, so I told her, you liked her and I beg you that she would jump me this weekend."

"Well, the next time I see her, she better now I like her as a friend. Goodbye House."

"Wait. No Lecture? No life lesson and telling me what I should do?"

"You know what you have to do, House." Wilson said. "It will take a couple days for the snow to melt."

Beep Beep Beep.

"He hung up on me." House said to himself.

He covered the keys and stood up and hobbled to Cameron's door and went to knock but put his hand down. He could bring himself to do it. House decided to let her cool off and apologies in the morning and gave him time to think about what he wanted to say to her, what he _could let himself say to her. _Her touch his hand burned from when he forced her to play. House still thought she'd make a great pianist and that made him smile.

--------------

Okay, I know the second chapter took a while, but I needed it to be just right. And hey it took Beethoven five years to write the 5th.


	3. Facing House's Music

Okay, sorry, it took for long, but honors chemistry is hard. I'm trying to get my history teacher not to hate me and get my English teacher to admit Animal Farm is a horrible book and very offense. That's just school, I've had a concert recently. A pesky little moral dilemma has been on my mind. My best friend has been official quarantined, so I've had to call her everyday, because I love her and I'm a worrier. Sorry guys and dolls. That said, back to the story…

------------

Facing House's Music 

Cameron had woke up and decided she would tell House everything was all right even if she would have to smile with tears in her eyes. She knew House shouldn't have to feel bad about anything, he didn't do anything wrong. She, herself, had bet on people, it would be unfair to hold House accountable for something she had done. House had told her, he didn't like her. Cameron put her clothes and fake smile on; she walked into the kitchen.

The kitchen was clean except a frying pan and a dish in the sink. Cameron assumed House made himself eggs for breakfast. Which she thought was weird considering that House is never at work on tine. She laughed; it was kinda cute how he pretended not to care. Cameron knew he loved his job.

Cameron grabbed an apple and went to the living room. House was watching Sponge Bob. _House may be the only adult that watches Saturday morning cartoons._ Cameron sat down next to House nervously. She smiled at him and wanted for a commercial. The second Cameron saw a household appliance she started,

"Look, yesterday, I totally over reacted, you didn't do anything wrong. You're doing me a favor. I'm sorry I slapped you."

"Look Cam-" House started

"House stopped. It's fine Let's just let it go. Watch TV-that's it." Cameron interrupted.

"Okay." House relaxed, "Wilson doesn't like you."

Cameron just nodded. They watched Sponge Bob. Squidward had told Sponge Bob that it was opposite day, so Sponge Bob wouldn't annoy him. But then Sponge Bob told people who were going to bye Squidward's house that he was Squidward and that everything was wrong with the house, even though nothing was wrong with the house.

"If you're still going to need a place to stay after the snow melts, you can stay here, since your bathroom probably won't be fixed." House said still staring the television.

Cameron also stared at the screen, "Oh, I totally forgot about the bathroom, I should call. Thanks." Cameron began getting up. House pulled her back onto the couch.

"And get a message saying they are closed because of the snow." House said finally turning to her.

"I should still check, besides, I'm only going to get in your way." Cameron began to get up again, but was pulled back down again.

"I already have." House said turning back to the TV

"Really funny. You don't know the number." Cameron explained.

"You left your address book on the couch, you have a nice list of man hookers." House said.

"You did what? House! You can't just look at people personal belongings." Cameron said raising her voice.

"Well, you just left it out." House said remaining calm.

"House, you're lending a room to a co-worker, we're not a couple, you can't just read my things." Cameron said taking a deep breath to calm her self down. "I need to know I can trust you while I stay here."

"Really? I was hoping you'd be doing my laundry, I honestly thought we were a couple" House teased.

"You unbearable." Cameron said getting up and walking to her room.

_Gir, he's like an eight-year old kid._ Cameron imagined James Wilson. Dr. Wilson was probably one of the few people that could stand House. Cameron thought of what Wilson would say. _You said House was like an eight year old, so treat him like on, put a sticky note saying do not touch. He'll get sick of it._ Which was a great idea. Cameron grabbed some stickys and wrote, "House, don't touch, no really-stop thinking about it." And put it on all her private things. Just then, Cameron realized, she hadn't done the she had come to stay with House for. She hadn't showered. Cameron suddenly felt dirty. She went to find House and ask where he keeps his towels. But first, she looked around the room, she memorized where everything was. Cameron knew House would want to snoop while she was in the shower. This would be a test to see if the sticky note system worked.

She walked up to House and said, "I want to take a shower, where are your towels?"

"In the middle of the day?" House replied.

"That a time, not a location." Cameron said not realizing he was asking question.

"I mean, why are you showering in the middle of the day?" House asked. "And what's with the mood the mood swings?"

"Just tell me where the towels are House." Cameron replied annoyed.

"The closet in the bathroom. Why are you showering in the-" House said.

Before House could finish Cameron walked away. She had no idea why she wanted to shower in the middle of the day, and she knew he wouldn't quit asking her until she gave him an answer.

Cameron walked into the bathroom. She stripped to her panties. Walked over to the closet and opened it. All the towels were the same. Only House would have this collection. They were all white with property of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital sewed into them. This made her smiled. Shaking her head she thought, _Only House. _Cameron was sure Cuddy knew he stole the towels. _That's what I lov-like._ Cameron refused to think that word; love would lead her down a bad road. Cameron liked the little things about House, the way she was sure he's been stealing towel since he work at the hospital, the way his eyes reflected a much younger Gregory House, or the light burn of his beard she felt when she kissed him to get some of his blood for cancer tests.

Cameron turned the water just to how she likes it, took off her panties and stepped into the shower. The water ran down her body soaking her body in seconds. She didn't dare trying what she did at work. Knowing House, he would probably burst in right while she was doing it. In a way, she almost liked the idea; it seemed dangerous. Cameron knew it was too dangerous. He was her boss and more importantly he would **never** let it go and tease her about it as long as she worked with him. No, as long as he was able to stay in connect with her. The very thought made her roll her eyes and smile. House had a way of making her unsure of whether he made her happy or not. It was another thing she lov-liked about him.

Cameron grabbed House's shampoo. She figured he wouldn't care if she used it. If House did, being that he's a stubborn ass, she would just give him a dollar for it. Cameron poured some in her hand and started rubbing it onto her head. When Cameron was sure the shampoo touched every part of her hair and scalp, she let water wash it out. Cameron enjoyed the feeling of water running down her head, it felt like standing in a summer day's rain- warm and refreshing. As Cameron made sure she washed every last drop of shampoo out she noticed House's conditioner. House was probably one of those guys that spent a lot of time trying to look like he just got out of bed.

She smelt it. It smelled like him. Cameron couldn't help herself, she used it. She figured if she could smell him; it would feel like he was near her. She could imagine she was close enough to touch him. Cameron almost felt pathetic. She spent so much time thinking about a man she would never call her own. The more she thought about him; the more she wanted him. She tried to get herself to stop thinking about it, but she ended up thinking about him more. Cameron, who now smelled like House, got out of the shower. The blow dried her hair and put on clean clothes. She walked into the living room. House was sitting watching TV.

"So, what's on?" Cameron asked.

"Not much, just flipping through channels." House said rather bored, "You smell like me."

"You smell good." Cameron said now becoming equally bored. "I used your conditioner"

"Oh. Well, I like how you usually smell." House said turning to her, with a you wanna try to find something to watch look on his face

"Thanks." Cameron grabbed the remote beginning the search for something to watch. They finally agreed on Myth Busters on what House called "The Learning Channel."

-----

This chapter is a bit shorter than the others. There isn't much action in this one. If anyone is interested I'm starting a novel of sorts. The whole story is a metaphor, but if anyone wants to read the chapters, say so in your next review and I'll e-mail it to you.


End file.
